


Knight in Blonde Armor

by RosieJade



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 17:27:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieJade/pseuds/RosieJade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sam finds his boyfriend, Kurt, crying in the bathroom. He try's to make him feel better. FLUFFY! Man love, if this bothers you don't read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knight in Blonde Armor

**Knight in Blond Armor**

**By Rosie Jade  
**

Kurt Hummel was crying in the bathroom, why he was crying though is a completely different story. This is the story of how Sam found him, crying, in the bathroom.

"Kurt?" he said speaking softly, as he kneeled down to grab Kurt's face in his hands to try to wipe away his tears.

That was when he noticed the two bruises on his arms and the red slushy that stained his Marc Jacobs white coat

"Kurt, who did this to you?" he asked, his tone going from soft to harsh when thinking that someone might hurt his beautiful countertenor lover.

Kurt flinched, but he still looked up at him, tears making a path through the dried red slushy on his face

"I'm fine Sam, j-just go," he said in a slightly broken voice.

"Oh….Kurt," he said, "it was Karofsky wasn't it?"

Kurt nodded miserably, and then retched his face from Sam's hands, burring it in his knees, the slushy leaving a red mark on them as well.

Sam sighed and pushed Kurt's bad out of his way and sat down next to him. He hugged Kurt's side and patted his back, as he ran his hands up and down his sides.

After a few minutes of Sam's comfort treatment, Kurt lifted his head and looked at him with his wide loving, slightly red, eyes.

"I love you" he muttered and rested his head against Sam's chest.

"I love you to, and remember everything will be ok, I'll protect you" he said puffing his chest out slightly.

Kurt's face brightens considerately and he giggles slightly, hitting Sam on the chest lightly.

"Oh-"Kurt sighed with a fake swoon, "my Knight in blond armor!"

They looked at each other, and both burst into laughter.

"Blond armor?" Sam questioned.

"Of course," Kurt said ruffling Sam's blond locks, "for there is no better blond knight out there."

Sam smiled softly glad that Kurt had put the bullying and slushy out of his mind and kissed him. When they broke apart for air Kurt looked up at him dazedly.

"Thank you" he said quietly.

Sam pulled him into his lap and grabbed the bunch of wet paper towels Kurt had been using before he had started to cry, using them to wipe of Kurt's face.

"No need for thanks" he said softly into Kurt's ear when he cleaned him up to the best of his ability.

"I'm your knight in blond armor remember, I'd do anything for you."

Kurt giggled again at the 'Blond Knight' thing, but then smiled softly and leaned up to kiss him again.

_**Fin** _

**AN: This is my first Glee Fan Fic, so please judge lightly. I only write for my own crazy pure amusement and for my friends who think I should be an author! So I don't own Glee or anything else you recognize in this story except my crazy love for anything Homosexual Thany you for reading, Tally-Hoe**


End file.
